Wyatt's Secret
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt is slipping out the house, but where is he going? What will Chris think when he finds out and can he resist teasing his brother? Oneshot. Please read and review!


Wyatt slipped out the house that afternoon without telling anyone. It wasn't until Chris came downstairs an hour later and asked his Mum where Wyatt was that anyone realised he was missing. Wyatt often went out with his friends or stayed in his room listening to music. This time though he hadn't mentioned going out with friends and there was no music coming from his room.

"Can you sense him?" Piper asked Chris, who shook his head. This wasn't the first time Wyatt had blocked him though. "Do you think he is alright?"

Chris shrugged. "Last time he got hurt I felt it and if he's in trouble he won't block me. I don't know where he is though."

"Well he'd better be home for dinner," Piper said with a sigh. Chris grinned.

"What we having?" he asked. He sounded more like a five year old than a fifteen year old.

"Spaghetti Bolognese," she said and covered her ears as Chris yelled out in happiness. "Be ready by 6."

Chris nodded and rolled his eyes. His Mum was always precise when it came to timing and even more so when it came to meal times. She liked everyone to sit down together. Not that Chris minded – he was always happy to eat his Mum's cooking.

It was almost 6 o'clock when Wyatt came back and Chris immediately came up to him as soon as he'd stepped through the door.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No where." Wyatt pushed past his little brother.

"Yeah, right. Why'd you block me then?"

"I just wanted some time alone," Wyatt replied simply.

Chris smirked. "You have a girlfriend."

Wyatt turned to face his brother with a frown. "No I don't."

"A boyfriend?" Wyatt gave him a glare and turned back round. "What?" Chris asked innocently.

"I definitely don't have a boyfriend," Wyatt said, getting slightly annoyed with Chris. "Just drop it will you?"

Chris rolled his eyes as his brother made his way upstairs. "He so has a girlfriend," he muttered as he walked in to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Piper asked as she prepared dinner.

"Wyatt's back. Dunno where he was – he won't tell me." Chris sat down at the kitchen table.

"Shout your brother will you?" Piper asked as she set plates down on the table. Chris yelled to his brother and got a glare from Piper. "I meant get up and shout him."

"Why get up? Besides if I get up then I'll have to walk back again. I don't want to be late for dinner." Chris smiled, knowing that Piper couldn't really comment.

The next day Wyatt slipped out the house again, only this time Chris was watching and he followed him. He found himself at a big glass building, which he couldn't get in to as you had to be a member. However, Chris was planning to question Wyatt about it when he got home.

As soon as Wyatt came in he practically fell over Chris who had been standing by the door for the last 20 minutes waiting for his brother to come home.

"Chris, what are you doing there?" Wyatt sighed as he walked around and headed towards the stairs.

"What were you doing at that building?"

Wyatt stopped and turned around. "You followed me?" Chris nodded. "Well, it's nothing to do with you. I just went to meet a few friends."

"Really? You mean your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sorry, boyfriend," Chris smirked. He could tell Wyatt was annoyed, but Wyatt didn't say anything. Instead he turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt groaned and turned around to face his Mum, a forced smile on his face. "Where have you been?"

"Just…around. Met a few friends."

"Your friends called just after you left wanting to know if you would go and see them."

Wyatt shifted uncomfortably on the stairs. "I…um…met a new friend."

Piper looked at him, clearly not believing him. "You went demon hunting, didn't you?"

"No. Nothing like that!" Wyatt protested, knowing he'd be in serious trouble if his Mum thought he had.

"So what is it?"

"He has a bo…girlfriend," Chris said with a grin.

"You do?" Piper asked.

"No," Wyatt said with a sigh.

"What then?"

"I've um…been taking lessons," Wyatt admitted quietly.

"What sort of lessons?" Piper asked curiously.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Wyatt turned slightly pink and took a step up the stairs, hoping he could escape. Piper wasn't about to let him get away that easy though.

"Course it matters. I want to know what my sons are doing. What is it? You can tell me," Piper said.

Wyatt glanced at Chris who was still grinning. He knew Chris would find out anyway though so he sighed. "Lessons for…ballet." He went red and rushed upstairs, leaving both Chris and Piper with their mouths open in surprise.

"Well…er…I didn't see that coming," Piper said slowly.

"Me neither. He isn't seeing a girl…he is a girl."

Piper clipped Chris around the back of the head. "Wyatt is not a girl and I won't have you teasing him about this." Chris went a little red and smiled and Piper sighed. "Stop sending him thoughts."

"Sorry," Chris said as he went upstairs to find Wyatt. "So, why has my sister chosen ballet?" he asked as he walked in to Wyatt's room.

"I'm not a girl. There are actually three guys in the class."

"How many girls?"

Wyatt ignored his question. "I just felt like doing ballet. Someone in my class was talking about it so I decided to give it a go. Besides I don't see you doing anything."

Chris shrugged. "Can I see you doing some ballet?" A pillow suddenly came flying towards him. "Bet you haven't learnt anything. I know why you really wanted to go!"

Wyatt gave him a questioning look. "Go on then."

"You went to watch all the girls!"

This time Wyatt smiled and shrugged. "Well, there has to be some plus side to it all."


End file.
